A Dream Siders Hanukah
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: A Non-canon Dream Siders one shot, where Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto experince their first Hanukah party.


**I do not own any characters except my own. Bleach belongs to both Tite Kubo and Viz Media. I know it's a little late, but I hope you enjoy this Hanukkah Dream siders fic.**

 **It's been awhile since I've been apart of the** _ **Bleach**_ **fandom, so please excuse me if I get anyone out of character.**

* * *

It was the middle of December and there was excitement in the Doe household for several reasons, the first reason was that Charles Doe and his daughter Nancy were Jewish which meant their celebrated different holidays than most people and the month of December meant that eight days of Hanukkah would be coming up and second reason was that several different characters from the manga _Bleach_ were somehow brought into the real world though not only Nancy's dreams but the dreams of four other children as well. Charles was the only adult who knew about the _Bleach_ characters besides Nancy and the other children and he was determined to keep it that way. Still that didn't mean the Doe family couldn't enjoy Hanukkah like always. Which was why Charles and Nancy had to sit, Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Renji down and explain what Hanukkah was before they could explain the rules.

"Thank you for sitting down." Charles began as Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya made them. "Now, does anyone have any questions?" He added.

"Sure, what's Hanukkah about again?" Matsumoto questioned.

"Hanukkah is an eight day celebration over how we drove the Greeks out of our homeland and how we managed to keep the menorah burning for eight days with oil that could only last one night." Nancy piped up as she entered the living room with a tray of cups of water and tea.

"Why do you guys use a menorah back then?" Renji interjected.

Nancy looked at her dad, Charles who just shrugged at her. Then Nancy looked at Renji with "We don't know."

"Anyway, what do the symbols mean on the dreidel again?" Ichigo wondered.

Fighting back a sigh, Nancy said "Let's start with _Gimel,_ Land on that and you win. _He,_ land on that and you put half of your money in the dreidel pot. _Shin,_ land on that and you get to go away. _Nun_ , land on that and you get nothing."

"What's the difference between _Gimel_ and _Nun_?" Renji and Matsumoto asked at once.

" _Gimel_ has a small curve on the back, while _Nun_ has none." Nancy explained.

"Anyway, this year my relatives from Israel are coming to visit us." Charles interrupted. "As such we're throwing a Hanukkah party. Danny, Bradley and Marina are coming over as well. However, I need to lay down some rules for this party; one, don't bring up the Dream sided or Bleach stuff to my relatives, number two, no fighting and number three…" Charles paused as he directly looked at Matsumoto. "Do not any under any circumstances hit on my relatives." He added.

"Why would I do a thing that like?" Matsumoto said innocently.

"Because you use your looks to your advantage and you can't help yourself around alcohol." Charles answered flatly as Byakuya, Rukia and Hitsugaya muttered in agreement.

* * *

Several days later, it was time for the Hanukkah party and Charles was at the airport waiting for his relatives to arrive. Which meant that Nancy was in charge of the house, the bunnies and the guests until her dad came back with the relatives. As Rukia helped her set up the table, the soul reaper asked her "So what are they like? Your relatives?"

Nancy thought about her distinct relatives before she said "Well, they lived in Israel and we've communicated via email and phone before, but this is my first time meeting them in person. My dad says they're more regelous then we are."

"So tell me about your bat mitzvah? How does that work exactly?" Rukia wondered.

"Well when you turn 13, you read a special passage from the Torah in front of the whole Jewish community and the Big guy upstairs of show that you have come of age." Nancy explained.

"Do you have any special coming of age ceremonies in Japan?" Nancy asked as she looked over the finished table cloth job.

"We have a coming of age day in Japan." Ichigo interrupted as he brought out plates. "It happens when we're 20 years old, men and women dress in traditional robes and it's a national holiday."

"Wow! I wish we had a national holiday every time we graduated from college here." Nancy said wistfully as she and Rukia started to plate the plates on the table.

Just as Nancy and Rukia finished setting up the table, Nancy got a text from her dad.

 _How's it going?_ He 'asked.'

 _Everyone's working together and behaving themselves._ Nancy 'texted.'

However just as she sent that text to her dad, both Nancy and Rukia heard Ichigo and Renji shouting.

 _Oh, what now._ Nancy thought to herself as she and the _Bleach_ hurried over to see Ichigo and Renji arguing about something.

"We need more cups." Ichigo insisted.

"No, we don't we have plenty of cups!" Renji insisted.

"Guys…" Nancy started to say, but Ichigo continued to say "We have seven people coming tonight, I'm telling you we need more cups!"

"You're just being paranoid." Renji fired back.

Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes, while Matsumoto looked amused.

"Enough!" Rukia shouted as she grabbed both of them by the ears. "The both of you are being childish, stop fighting and help us get this house ready!"

At her words, both Ichigo and Renji stopped fighting and went right back work.

* * *

Sometime later, Nancy and the Bleach gang had gotten the house ready just in time for Charles to arrive with his Israeli cousins.

"Abraham, Racheal, this are my friends from Japan." Charles explained as he guided the family of four through the door.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Toshiro and Rangku, this are my cousins Abraham, Racheal and their children Anton and Gal." Charles said in Japanese.

"Hi, do you understand what I'm saying?" Anton spoke loudly.

While most of the _Bleach characters_ looked confused, Ichigo got the gist and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Tell your cousin, I'm not deaf and stop shouting at me." Ichigo replied in Japanese.

"What did he say?" Anton wondered.

"He says hi, but don't speak so loudly in the future." Nancy answered tactfully in English.

Just then, the doorbell and Nancy hurried to the door so grateful for the distraction. Much to her delight, Danny, Bradley and Marina had arrived.

"Are we late?" Asked Marina.

"No, you'll are right on time." Nancy said with a smile.

"I've brought presents." Bradley said as he adjusted several presents in his arms.

"Do you want me to carry some of those for you?" Both Marina and Nancy said at once.

"Would you either of you like anything to drink?" Charles offered.

"No thanks, girls. I can handle it." Bradley replied. As he walked into the kitchen, the 16 year old added "I would like a drink of water."

"Me too." Danny agreed.

"Are these your friends, Nancy?" Gal spoke up.

"Yes, this is Danny, Bradley and Marina." Nancy replied.

"I'm Gal, this is my older brother Anton." Gal explained as she pulled her brother close to her. But Anton didn't pay attention to Nancy's friends, instead he was paying more attention her other house guests.

"Where did you say your friends are from again?" He wondered.

"Japan." Nancy answered.

"Anyway, who wants dinner?" Charles interjected.

 _Thank you Dad._ Nancy thought with relief.

* * *

After lighting the candles and a great dinner, the group moved to the living to relax with a game of dradeil.

"Okay, who needs a refresher of the rules of dradeil?" Charles questioned.

"Cousin, we already know the rules." Anton interrupted.

"He means the guests." Abraham explained as he gestured to Danny, Bradley, Marina and the _Bleach_ characters.

"No, we're fine and those drinks were amazing." a smiling Matsumoto answered in Japanese s she stood to go pour herself some more.

Charles, Nancy, Bradley and Hitsugaya exchanged worried looks.

"I think that's enough alcohol for you." Charles said in Japanese.

"Are you sure I can't have some more?" Matsumoto said in Japanese as she started to unbutton her shirt.

Without missing a beat, Charles said in Japanese "Sorry, I'm gay. Now stop trying to flirt with me and control yourself."

Nancy, Bradley and Hitsugaya looked at Charles in amazement. Even Matsumoto looked shocked as she replied in Japanese "You can't tell me what to do."

"This is my house and I'm letting you stay here out of the goodness of my heart, so I _can_ tell you what to do." Charles replied.

"And I agree." Hitsugaya added.

"But Captain…?" Matsumoto started to protest. However the only response she got was both Charles and Hitsugaya glaring at her. After a few moments, she walked over back to her seat and sat down with a frown on her face.

"What was that all about?" asked Racheal in English.

"Lets just say that Rangiku needs to be protected from herself sometimes." Charles said politely in English.

* * *

Then a half an hour later, the party was able to enjoy a nice game of dradeil until it was Renji's turn.

"Alight, alright. Show me the money." Renji cried with enthusiasm as he gave the dradeil a spin. After a few minutes, it landed on _Gimel_ much to Renji's delight.

"Ha. I win." The squad 6 lieutenant cheered.

"Wait, I think it might've landed on _Nun."_ Ichigo wondered.

"It landed on _Gimel!"_ Renji yelled.

"No, it didn't it landed on _Nun!"_ Ichigo argued.

"It was on _Gimel!"_ Renji insisted.

"It doesn't have the curve!" Ichigo all but screamed.

Then a few minutes later, the two soul reapers had invertly knocked both the dreidel and the coins off the table as they began to wrestle with each other.

Both Gal and Anton screamed as they leaped back in shock while their parents lifted them into their arms.

Danny and Marina blinked in shock, while Bradley, Byakuya, Rukia, Hitsugaya and even Matsumoto weren't even surprised.

Charles then screamed "Hey! Stop! Come here! Both of you come here. Now!"

At the sudden anger in his voice, both Ichigo and Renji stopped fighting and followed him to the hallway.

Once they were out of sight and earshot of the guests, Charles said "What is going on?"

"The dreidel landed on…!" Renji started to yell, but Charles interrupted interrupted with "Don't shout! We're have guests!"

"I'm sorry." Renji said as Ichigo added "It didn't land _Gimel._ It doesn't even have _Gimel's_ curve."

"Both of you calm down, and listen to each other." Charles demanded. "Right now, the pair of you are turning the whole place upside down with your fighting and I've already just repaired the wall."

Ichigo and Renji wanted to argue, but one look from Charles sent them running back to the table. As Renji and Ichigo rejoined the game, Cousin Abraham turned to Nancy and whispered "Are they always like this?"

Nancy paused for a moment, before she replied with "Well, they're nice when you get to know them."

* * *

Sometime later after the dradeil game had ended, and Nancy's cousins and friends had gone home and back to the hotel. The household was getting ready for bed. At the moment, Nancy had just exited the bathroom.

"So how did you guys like your first Hanukkah party?" Nancy questioned as she faced the line of the _Bleach_ characters.

"It was fine." Byakuya answered.

"It was alright." Ichigo said.

"Cool." Renji added.

"It could've been better." Matsumoto added.

"Thanks for the party." Rukia and Hitsugaya said at once.

"Your welcome." Nancy smiled.


End file.
